mumbaifandomcom-20200213-history
Juhu
Juhu is a suburb of Mumbai. It is most famous for the sprawling Juhu beach. It is surrounded by the Arabian Sea to the west, Versova to the north, Santacruz and Vile Parle to the east and Khar to the south. Juhu is among the most affluent areas of the city and home to many Bollywood celebrities. The nearest railway stations are Santacruz, Andheri and Vile Parle on the Western Line and Harbour Line of the Mumbai Suburban Railway. J. R. D. Tata, the father of civil aviation in India, made his maiden voyage to Juhu Airport from Drigh Road airstrip, Karachi, via Ahmedabad, on 15 October 1932 carrying mail in a Puss Moth aircraft. History In the nineteenth century, Juhu was an island: a long, narrow sand bar rising above sea level by a metre or two, just off the west coast of Salsette. It could be reached during low tides by walking across the tidal inlet. Juhu was called "Juvem" by the Portuguese. At its north point, nestled the village of Juhu, inhabited by Bhandaris (toddy tappers), Agris (salt traders) and Kulbis (cultivators) and at its south point, opposite Bandra island, lived a small colony of fisher folk and cultivators (Koliwada). The inhabitants of Juhu were mainly East Indians and there was a small section of Goans. The Church of St. Joseph was built by the Portuguese in 1853. The open beaches of Juhu have attracted the well-heeled and the most affluent among Mumbai's population for almost a century. In the 1890s, Jamsetji Tata purchased land on Juhu and built a bungalow there. He planned to develop 1200 acres (5 km²) in Juhu Tara. This was to yield 500 plots of one acre (4,000 m²) each and a seaside resort. Simultaneously he wanted to extend the Mahim Causeway to Santacruz, to access to this area. After his death in 1904, the scheme was abandoned. With the dawn of aviation in the 20th century, the Bombay Flying Club commenced operations in 1929 at what eventually became the present Juhu Aerodrome. Climate Juhu enjoys a uniform climate throughout the year. In summers the maximum temperature reaches 35°C and the minimum temperature is 25°C. The weather is pleasant in winter. Monsoons prevail from mid June to September, when it rains quite heavily. Popular Attractions 'Juhu Beach' Juhu beach is located 18 kilometres north of the city centre on the shores of Arabian sea stretches for six kilometres right up to Versova. It is a popular tourist attraction throughout the year and is also a sought after destination for shooting films. The beach generally gets more crowded on weekends with families and courting couples. The food court at its main entrance is famous for its 'Mumbai style' street food, notably bhelpuri, pani puri and shevpuri. Horse pulled carriages offer joyrides to tourists for a small fee while acrobats, dancing monkeys, cricket matches, toy sellers vie for tourist's attention. The beach is among the most popular sites in the city for the annual Ganesh Chaturthi celebrations where thousands of devotees arrive in grand processions, carrying idols of the Lord Ganesh of various sizes, to be immersed in the water at the beach. 'Home to celebrities' The busy-yet-peaceful surroundings of Juhu is home to many Bollywood celebrities like Akshay Kumar, Amitabh Bachchan, Hritik Roshan, Dimple Kapadia, Anil Kapoor, Yash Chopra, Rakesh Roshan, Hema Malini, Mithun Chakraborty, Vidya Balan, Aishwarya Rai, Abhishek Bachchan, Ameesha Patel, Zayed Khan, Paresh Rawal, Shakti Kapoor, Govinda, Dharmendra, Sunny Deol, Bobby Deol, Raveena Tandon, Anupam Kher, Rani Mukherjee,Fardeen Khan, Mahesh Bhatt, DCM Sir and Vivek Oberoi, reside in Juhu. Salman Khan also owns an apartment in a building known as Galaxy Apartments, not too far from the beach. Apart from celebrities, it is also home to a significant portion of Mumbai's Business elite. Hence, Juhu has come to be referred to as 'The Beverly Hills of Bollywood'. 'ISKCON Temple in Juhu-Mumbai' ISKCON temple Mumbai in Juhu is set upon four acres of land and a stone throw away from Juhu beach. Juhu Citizen Welfare Group The Juhu Citizen Welfare Group is the outcome of many years of activism by Juhu residents who have been associated with other NGOs. It was formed in April 2002 (The Juhu Seatizen) and later formalised in August 2003 with its own monthly publication called The Juhu Citizen.[6] Officially registered in March 2004, it now comprises voluntary members invited from NGOs in the K-West Municipal Ward of North West Mumbai. Transportation 'Rail' 'Bus' 'Road' 'Ferry' 'Air' Social Infrastructure 'Education' 'Sports' 'Religious Places' *International Society for Krishna Consciousness (ISKCON) also known as Hare Krishna Mandir *Mukteshwar Devalay (Gandhigram Road) *Chandra Prabhu Jain Temple *Mahalaxmi Temple *St. Joseph's Church, Juhu *Holy Cross Church, Juhu Koliwada *Vittal Rukmani Temple, Juhu Koliwada *Grand Mosque Juhu (Opposite Juhu Garden) bde